Hidden In The Blood On Hold
by Bae4You
Summary: Himura Takashi was one of the many children in the ninja world being persecuted for their peculiar kekkei genkai. At the tender age of 7, he watched as his parents sacrificed themselves in order to ensure his escape. Now 13 years old, Takashi only has one goal in mind; he will create a village for people like him, where no one can bother them.


( **Kairyu's POV** )

"Just what are you trying to say kid?" The man set down the box of supplies.

I rubbed my sore throat, "Do you have any work I can do? No task is too hard. I don't even want money, just food."

He pursed his lips and then sighed heavily, "Sure, why not?"

I couldn't believe it, "I'll start working right away! What's my first task?"

He seemed to be impressed with my enthusiasm, "Are you kidding? If I let a starving kid like you start working without having a meal first, my wife would kill me!"

The man tugged me inside, where his wife was inside, cooking something. She hadn't even looked me in the eyes and at once sat me down with a bowl of soup.

"Eat." She ordered.

' _Don't_ _have_ _to_ _tell_ _me_ _twice_ _._ ' I gladly took a spoon and slurped up the soup.

The woman and the man stepped out of the room to have a hushed conversation.

My mind wasn't really on that. I was just glad to be properly fed for once.

They stepped back into the room just as I was tracing the bowl's lining for any soup drops.

I licked my fingers, "That was the best soup I've ever tasted!"

She smiled, "Thank you for the compliment. I am Hibari Ai."

"And I'm Hibari Kyo." The man introduced himself.

I stood up, "My name is Kairyu."

"Well Kairyu," Ai said, "Would you stay with us?"

"Sure, I work for food, not money." I nodded.

"That's not what I meant," Ai shook her head, "Would you stay with us as our child?"

I looked at Kyo, more confused than shocked,

Kyo cleared his throat, "It's a sad thing but, my wife can not have children. We would like you to stay as our son."

"Are you kidding?" I stood up, "Of course I'll stay!"

* * *

( **11 years passed...** )

I placed the bouquet of flowers in between the two gravestone. It had been 6 months since that incident. 6 months and I still remember it like it was yesterday:

 _Lightning hit various places, striking random metal poles._

 _"_ _Ninja!" A man yelled out.  
_

 _I turned to look down the main road. Sure enough, multiple ninja were running down through the town, setting buildings ablaze and looting shops._

 _An explosion from behind made me duck and cover. I stood up and dusted my clothes off.  
_

 _After a moment of getting myself together, realized the explosion was in the direction of my house. I ran home as fast as I could and got there just in time to see my Mother and Father get dragged out of the house._

 _"STOP!" My voice screamed out!_

 _But I wasn't close enough. The men holding them took out their kunai and slit their throats._

 _As I stopped in front of them, the lightning flashed and I saw the symbol on their headbands. It was the Hidden Leaf Village. Now I was clearly in sight._

 _"Do you have a problem?" One of the ninja snickered._

 ** _'THUMP! THUMP!'_** _The sound of my heart exploded in my head.  
_

 _"T-Those," I said quietly, "Were my parents."_

 _"Huh?" Another ninja asked, "Speak up boy! We don't have super hearing!"_

 _"Those were my parents!" I repeated even louder._

 _"Whoa! Who said you could get an attitude? As a matter of fact, you took too long to answer. I think I'll dispose of you now!" He charged at me.  
_

 _I sidestepped and his chest area was left open. My hand went clean through his body and I ripped out his heart. He fell to the ground. I wasn't even fazed by his dead body. I took the kunai from his tight clenched fist and raised it up. I was off.  
_

 _The snickering ninja was the first to go. He tried to stand his ground and I slit his throat. What goes around comes around._

 _The next to go was a female ninja. She was the one who had dragged my Mother out of the house. My blood boiled with fury and I grabbed her by the head and smashed her into the ground. Her neck snapped, causing instant death._

 _The other two tried to run off but that was their mistake. You never leave your back to face an enemy._

 _My legs went quicker and I caught up with both of them. A kunai to the back for the ninja on the left. A kick to the head for the ninja on the right._

 _I took several breaths and reality hit me. I staggered as I realized what I had just done. Another explosion went off, coming from the center of the village. And all feelings of guilt were washed away._

 _'That's right,' I thought, 'They invaded here first. We have a right to protect ourselves by any means necessary.'_

I closed my eyes as those memories of death and carnage came running back to me. I let out a sigh and stood up from my squatting position.

"Mother, you were so kind to me. I wasn't even your blood child. You could have tossed me aside like nothing. But you chose to care for me. Thank you." I prayed.

"Father. We had a real bond. You took me out to eat ramen and we went fishing a lot. I wish you could see me now. I wish the both of you were still alive. I wanted you to see some much more. I wanted you to see me grow up, get married, introduce you to your grandchildren and become something great. I guess you're still watching, but from above."

I turned and left the graveyard. After the incident, the village council had several meetings to discuss what they would do with me. They were thankful I had killed the intruders, but once word got out that they were leaf ninja, that thankfulness turned into resentment. I was hated because I had done something right.

"I should have let you all die," Those were the words I told the council when they had agreed to banished me.

There were many sad looks but I could care less. After I had cooled down though, I understood this was for the best. This village was too calm. My life was full of danger and trials. I needed to leave this place. And that's exactly what I decided to do.

Screw the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Arrogant pigs who care for themselves. I'll create my own village, where everyone is welcome and we can share our beliefs together.

Let's see...in order for it to be recognized though, it'll need to have an official Title for the Commanding Officer. I guess I'll be called the **Chikage**. And our village will be...Hidden In The Blood Village ( **Ketchū no Kakusa Gakure)**

 **Note- Chi means blood. Hence, Chikage. ^_^**


End file.
